SNG
by XxKitt2412xX
Summary: New scouts will meet old scouts and a new adventure in order to protect TWO princesses. This all oc's and with the original characters rated T for later chapters. -HIATUS-
1. the beginning

Hikari and Rika Kasumi where average little girls growing up with a mother and a father, their father left them and their mother and they never heard from him since then. So their mother, Asuka, took care of them, but she grew very ill and weak but, still managed to take care of them. When Hikari was eight and Rika was six, Asuka was so ill and weak that she was hospitalized and the girls ended up living with a family friend, but that didn't stop them from going to see their mother. Everyday at the hospital the girls would go and talk to their mother about their school life and home life and how they missed seeing her at home. Hikari and Rika had asked one of the doctors' that were treating their mother if she would be able to go home soon, but he told them in the nicest way he could, that their mother would have to stay in the hospital longer. Asuka on the other hand, said that she'd be home soon and that her children shouldn't worry. Weeks later Asuka got worse and worse day after day. Two weeks passed and Asuka Kasumi died leaving her beautiful daughters.

_

* * *

_

_Rika's pov_

_(9 years later)_

I woke up feeling like crap like I do almost every morning, but something about today made me feel worst. I got out of bed to go to the bathroom and as I did I dragged my Ipod with me, I put the earphones in my ears and turned it on and without me realizing it, it was already playing a song.

_Mama  
You gave life to me  
Turned a baby into a lady_

'_Crap._'Was all I could think of, out of all the songs on this thing it just had to play this one! The reason I really can't stand this song is because it tells how I really feel. My mother died nine years ago and it seems that I can't shake the fact that she's gone.

_Mama  
All you had to offer  
Was the promise of a lifetime of love_

Now I know  
There is no other  
Love like a mother's love for her child

Sigh. So true, there is no love like a mother's, I tried my hardest not to cry while listening to this while I got ready for school.

_And I know  
A love so complete  
Someday must leave  
Must say goodbye_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

It broke my heart when she told us goodbye and she will always be watching us from above, back then that didn't make sense and it still doesn't.

_Mama  
You gave love to me  
Turned a young one into a woman_

_Mama  
All I ever needed  
Was a guarantee of you loving me_

_'Cause I know  
There is no other  
Love like a mother's love for her child_

_And it hurts so  
That something so strong  
Someday will be gone, must say goodbye_

'_It hurts, it hurts so bad_' I thought repeatedly

_  
Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_But the love you gave me will always live  
You'll always be there every time I fall  
You are to me the greatest love of all  
You take my weakness and you make me strong  
And I will always love you 'til forever comes_

_And when you need me  
I'll be there for you always  
I'll be there your whole life through  
I'll be there this I promise you, Mama_

_Mama, I'll be  
I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm  
And I will love you 'till forever comes_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_'Till we meet again...  
Until then...  
Goodbye_

"Goodbye, mama." I whispered, closing my eyes as if I was going to sleep.

"Rika-chan, are you all most done?!" my older sister yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah, hold on." I said as I finished brushing my black silky hair in it's normal state. I looked at my self in the mirror one last time, my black hair was cascaded to my shoulders and my skin was flawless in my opinion, my ruby red coloured eyes had tint of pink in them for some reason, but I never questioned it, my school uniform seem to match my eyes though, it was blue and red. The jacket was navy blue and the skirt was red with a tie that was also red. The shirt though was white, which I found odd but still did not questioned it. I sighed and left the bathroom heading towards the kitchen to see my sister sitting eating cereal. "Ohayo!" I said cheerfully taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, hey glad to see your up!"

"Thanks..." I said not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She grinned back at me and went back to eating her cereal. Unlike me, my sister has blue eyes and dark blue hair, it's almost looks black sometimes, it was the same lengthas mine but maybe a little longer. She wore a school uniform too, except she's in a private school that goes all the way from elementary to high school and the uniforms change when your in a certain grade, like if your in elementary then the uniform is a navy blue and white dress for girls and a white shirt and navy blue shorts for guys. In middle school then you would be wearing same thing as me. For my sister she wears a brown sweater and white shirt with a green skirt and tie.

"Oh crap! Rika we gotta go!" Hikari screeched as she ran from room to room gathering her things. I looked at the clock, "8:25!?" yelled while I joined my sister to gather my things to leave. We made it to school with two minutes left, Hikari said 'bye' to meet up with some girls who were calling to her, as she left I started to head to class when I bumped into something or more like someone. It was my classmate and long time friend, Tamotsu Raiden.

"Oh, sorry Rika-chan. I didn't mean to-" I cut him off

"It's ok!" I said smiling

_Tamotsu's pov_

She smiled, her beautiful smile. I couldn't help but blush. "Uh, W-well ok, let's just go to class."

_Rika's pov_

He blushed, so cute. Wait! He's my friend don't fell that way about him! Besides, we did live together. Yes, we lived together when we were younger, me, Hikari, and Tamotsu-kun. We walked to into class just when it was about to start, it seemed to have droned on and on until finally the bell rang.

I walked home by myself everyday because Hikari had to go to work at some cafe, it seemed pretty nice but I still think it wasn't a good idea to work there, but Hikari said that it was ok job and the pay was enough for us to live on.. So I just gave up on protesting against her. I took out my Ipod that was in my jacket pocket and put ear phones in my ears and hit the 'Shuffle' button and it played a random song. It started to play _'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha._ As I hummed the tune something caught my eye, it was shining. I walked over to where the shiny object was and it was a sliver bracelet with a red pendent wrapped around in more sliver, it was beautiful, I thought someone dropped it I looked around to see if anyone was looking for it, but I saw no one in the park. I looked again and still no one was there so I decide to take bracelet home.

As I sat on my bed in my pajamas(a white t-shirt and red shorts) I looked at the bracelet amazed, it was beautiful I wonder who it belonged to, but I couldn't worry who it belonged to I just had to go sleep let my mind drift off.


	2. the dream

kitten-chan:I would like to say thankx to lightprincess14 & Fashiongod101 for the wonderful reviews and that I would like ones who read these story will review as well so... Please R&R~ dechu! 3

Rika: HI! sorry if the chappie is short * saying it with an uber-cute look*

Hikari: The author is getting sick -_-

kitten-chan: ^^'

All three: ENJOY!

_

* * *

_

_( in dream)_

Rika's pov

I didn't know where I was because everything was all weird and distorted, it was like one of those hippie movies where some dude would get high and have some freaky hallucination, except I wasn't high. **(A/N: I would know! XD j/k) **I was floating and it looked to me that there was a battle of some sort. There was blood splattered on the ground and bodies lying lifeless, I almost cried at the horrific scene in front of me. I turned away not wanting to look at the poor, innocence people lose their lives before my eyes, but then I heard someone speaking in a hushed tone as if she were talking to me, yes it was a she because when I turned around she was standing completely still and the wind was blowing her long blond hair and it looked like she was crying. "Are you all right? What happened her?!" I shouted, but I guess she couldn't here me cause she didn't answer. So in stead of answering me, she kept saying '_My friends, my beloved family, I will protect you. I will be strong for you. I will fight for you.'_

'Who is she talking about? What's going on?' I thought. As that thought came to mind a second figure came out of the shadows, It had an evil aura surrounding it, and with I yelled to the crying blond "RUN! There's something and it's coming!" and yet again she stood still. The evil thing came right up to her and before it did anything it looked up at me! The angry and evil in its eyes staring into mine made me freeze on the inside. The form of this thing looked a lot like me, no Hikari! It couldn't be her, could it? "Hikari!?"I said aloud, It looked at me and smirked then it grabbed the blond by the neck squeezing it every so slowly.

"Hikari, if that is you please stop!" I screamed with tears now forming ing my eyes, and for a split second I saw her bright red glowing eyes were filling with tears and changing back to their normal blue color.

"R-rika..." she said staring at me in pain and her eyes, her eyes were piercing like they would go straight through me."H-help me please." she said before screaming and the that evil aura appeared again her pain filled blue turned red and evil as well, grabbing the blond by the neck once more squeezing it.

"NO! Please stop! HIKARI!!!" I screamed but she did not, she kept a tight hold on her neck until her body completely stop moving. Hikari then dropped the blonde's body near me, and at that point I knew who she was, "Serenity.." I whispered

* * *

_(still Rika's pov)_

I woke up with my cheeks wet I knew I had be crying, but what I didn't know was that I knew who that person was '_Serenity..., who are you?_' I thought, then I looked at the pendent that was on my dresser, it was glowing!


	3. NOT REAL CH3

kitten: YO!

Rika: Hey!

Hikari: Hello

kitten: I FEEL BETTER! *_sparkles surrounding face_* (for those who care -_-)

Hikari: No one cares!

kitten: Hika-chan is so mean!!! TT^TT

Hikari: Yea...

*_Rika smacks both kitten and Hikari with a foled up newspaper_*

Both: OW!?

Rika: Get on with it!

Hikari: Fine. We just all liked to wish you all a Merry Christmas.

Rika: And Happy Hanukkah & Kwanzaa

kitten: And Seasons' Greeting if we didn't mention something. So...

All: SEASONS' GREETINGS & HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 3


	4. real ch3: new friends and old lives

**kitten: **HEY!!! sorry for not updating. I have been busy. ^^' So guys anything you wanna add b/4 the story start

**Hikari:**Yeah. WhatTheHell!! what's wrong with you! not updating these friggin' story!!

**kitten:** I'm sorry! JEEZ! relax. (mumbles:bitch)

**Hikari:** I heard that.

**Rika: **STFU!!! *stares at to super white and chibified kitten and hikari* Anyway I make a new friend in this.

**All: **Happy New Year pplz! and welcome 2010!!!

**All: **R&R PLEASE!!!!

* * *

_(Rika's pov)_

That dream stayed in my thoughts and it seemed as if it was haunting me. Serenity, was the name of the blond headed girl, who was lying on the ground lifeless in my dream she seemed peaceful and yet, so sad. I wonder if she wanted to die. I wonder if she was happy that Hikari killed her. I kept coming up with questions wondering why she was so peaceful and calm with dying, until Hikari was in my face calling my name.

"Rika-chan, you ok?"

"Huh?! Oh, yeah..." I said not really wanting to talk. I looked at her with bewilderment hoping to find an answer in her eyes, which I normally do, but in this case no.

"W-what?! Is there something one my face?" she said while checking her face

"No. It's nothing." I simpled said before walking into my room where I found the pendent, it was not glowing like it was when I woke up, I stared at it, but instead of putting it down and me leaving my room with my ipod like I would do to everything else, I put it on my wrist. It fit perfectly! I couldn't help but look at the shiny object. It was so perfect! Then, as I gazed at the pendent , it started to glow and the light from it got brighter and brighter, until I was completely engulfed in it's light and everything was was red and a light shade of pink. To me it seemed that I was dreaming because I was floating and it seemed like the dream I had last night but, I was completely alone until I heard a voice calling out to someone.

_"Princess!" _

I turned around and I saw a familiar figure, the figure walked until I could clearly see their features. She had long flowing blonde hair that were in two bun like thing that sat at the top of her head, she wore a white gown with gold trimming around the chest area and she had a crescent moon on her forehead. For some reason I thought I knew her, but I couldn't put her face with a name.

_"Princess Rika-san, it's been a while hasn't it." _she said with a smile. Wait! Did she say princess?! I looked down to find that I was wearing a ruby colored dress with silver trimming around the chest area and on my left hip, the dress went all the way to the ground. I also had a dark red ribbon tied into my hair.

_"Rika-sama, I'm glad to see you again." _she said

" I am too, Serenity-sama." I said after I finally figured out who she was. We stood there in complete silence for about five minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

" Serenity-sama, I-" I began but she cut me off.

_"Rika-sama, you need to save your sister." _she said looking down at the ground. Oh! did I forget to mention that we where now at a palace with guards and people in one room(a party) which seemed like they were talking about general stuff like 'how are the kids?' or ' how is the country that your ruling?' if that is generally normal, and the palace that we are at was Princess Serenity's, it was huge to me probaly because I'm dreaming and that I never seen a palace before in this life, apparently, I had another life where I was a princess and one of the guardians of earth and earth's prince of earth, Prince Endymion.

_"Rika-sama, you need to save your sister." _she repeated, bringing me back to my senses.

"Wa-what?! What going to happen to her?" I said

_"She is in danger, you need to save before the evil takes her over and she destroys everything she cares about."_

"What,"

_"She will destroy thoses who have a piece of her heart. A lover, friends, family."_

"S-she wouldn't d-do t-that." I said as my voice began to break, damn it.

_"She won't have a choice. The evil will take over her entire body and mind and she won't be able to do anything but watch."_

"H-how do you know that?" I asked she looked at me as tears filled my eyes and were daring to fall.

_"Because it happened before but differently." _**(A/N: Remember the stars series of SM and Galaxia who was taken over by chaos, Remember? Well you do now)**

"Oh." was all I could say.

_"Hikari-sama and I will need your help. So please help us" Serenity said_

"B-but," I started to say when everything began to fade away. "W-wait, why do I have to help you?" I asked but, she answered a different question I had yet to ask.

_"Don't worry you will find other guardians to help you with your mission."_

After that everything became dark as it fade and I open my eyes. I was in my room on my bed , I got up and ran outside I don't know way I did that and I also don't know why I was crying, but I guess it was my way of releaseing stress or whatever when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry" I said crying. Great. I'm crying in front of a random stranger and they probaly think I'm some freak or something.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" said the some what of a small voice. I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and her bangs back with a headband with one long piece of her hair sticking out, while the rest of her hair was in two seperate braids. She wore a simple white Abercrombie t-shirt with a black jacket and black skirt with white knee high boots. I realized that she was in my class and her name was Rin Shizuko.

"O-oh, I'm fine Shizuko-san."

"Call me Rin, Kasumi-san."

"Oh, okay then call me Rika-chan, Rin-chan." I said with a smile

"Oh, okay." Rin-chan spoke after a while.

_(Rin's pov)_

I blushed slightly because I never really had anyone call me Rin-chan besides my family. I had a good feeling that we were going to be good friends.


	5. tranformations

**kitten:** *sad expression* Hi guys.

**Hikari: **What's wrong with you?

**kitten:** School starts tomorrow and my stupid math teacher decided to give us a test as soon we came to class.

**Hika:** So...

**kitten:** She decided that on the last day of school two weeks ago before the Christmas break and she excepts us to study and I am pretty sure no one did.

**Hika: **Did you?

**kitten:** No

**Hika:** Well..., enough of your problems. Kitten owns nothing.

**kitten: **Except my characthers. Enjoy!

* * *

_(Rin's pov)_

"So, why were you crying, Kasumi- er I mean Rika-chan." I asked politely, I really have to get use to calling her by her first name.

"To be honest, I really don't know." she replied with nervous laugh, she probably thinks I will think that she is weird or something.

"Oh." was all I could say.

_(Normal pov)_

As Rin and Rika continued to talk about general stuff like, school and how their evil like teacher gave them so homework,**(*cough*My math teacher *cough*)**

they heard someone scream. They turned around to see a woman and her child get terrorized by beast like monster. Rin stood there shocked she didn't what to do, but Rika did, she threw a rock at it, which was probably a bad idea. The monster thing turned around at them and it stared at it's new targets. It charged first at Rin, who was tackled by the beast and was bitten in the arm by it. She screamed in pain.

"RIN!" Rika screamed running towards her new friend but, she was stopped by the glowing of the pendent that was around her wrist, it was glowing brighter than that night. It's light grew brighter until it completely engulfed Rika's body as she started to transform. Her entire outfit changed, her plain white t-shirt was replaced by a white v-neck halter top with a red star in the middle of it. Her blue jean shorts were changed with a red thigh high skirt, she also wore thigh high white stockings and red ankle high boots. On her neck was a dark red choker necklace, on her wrists, waist, and hair was a dark red ribbon. Rika stood there shocked for only a second until she knew what she had to do.

"Get away from her, you beast!" she yelled at the monster, who turned its attention towards Rika, leaving Rin. Rika noticed the monster was coming towards her so she took that chance to kick the monster square in it's mouth. Rn watched in pure amazment as Rika started to beat the crap out of the monster, then she had a sudden urge to look down and when she did she saw a pendent right next to her.

**(Hm. I wonder what's gonna happen^^) **She picked up the pendent it looked just like Rika's, except it was orange instead of red. As she held the pendent it started to glow, Rin's eyes widen as she was being engulfed in the orange light. Her wound beganto heal as her outfit changed too. Her jacket and shirt was replaced with a halter top like Rika's, except it was a spaghetti strap halter with a orange diamond in the middle of the shirt. Her black skirt was changed to an orange skirt like Rika's, she also wore white thigh high stockings too, and she wore boots like Rika's except they were orange. The chocker around her neck was dark orange and instead of ribbons, on her hands were orange gloves. Her hair was in one single braid and it was held together by two orange scrunchies and her bangs were held down by a dark orange headband.

Rin was surpised at how she felt, for once she felt strong. She had joined Rika in the fight against the monster, and with their teamwork they won**( I'm too lazy to type up how easy that fight was, so you guys have to be creative on that.) **

**kitten: **That's the end of that chapter. I am sorry for not updating often and I'm afriad it might get worse because school starts tomorrow and I might not be able to update so often, so please bare with me. Thanks to all for reading, please R&R!


	6. surpises

**kitten:** Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time hope your not mad, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. And This chapter is Rin's pov and there's a surprise.

**Rin:** Kitten does not own Sailor moon or any of it's characters, but she does own her characters.

**kitten: **Happy Valentine's Day minna-san!

_

* * *

_

_(Rin's pov)_

I was sitting in the park still, even though it was around 10:30, I was still trying process what happen early. I was talking to Rika, then a monster beast was attacking us, Rika transformed and I did also. I was so lost, I looked at the pendent on wrist, it was beautiful but why did it react to me I'm nothing special, I'm just a 15 year old girl who just goes to school and who doesn't have any friends and who's parent's are to busy to even acknowledge my very existence. _'I wonder where this came from...' _I thought. Suddenly I felt tired so I decide to go home.

It wasn't as long of a walk then I thought as I entered my home. "I'm home." I said even though I knew no one would answer back. So I just went to my room I took out my phone to look at the time, it was exactly 11:00, I sighed I was so bored there was never anything fun to do in my house so I just went to sleep.

~next morning~

I was on my way school when I noticed something, I saw that my mother was just coming home and her car was pulling up to me.

"G-good morning, mother." I stuttered _'Why am I so nervous? Oh, maybe because I never see my mother unless something bad happens.'_

"Good morning, Rin-chan. Why are you so nervous? You should be heading off to school." She said trying to get her me to go off to school as soon as possible.

"O-okay." I said._ 'Damn me and my stuttering' _I thought while headed towards school. While I was at a far distance away from my mother I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I was thinking of why my mother would be home early and what reason it would be. With me being in deep thought I didn't notice that I walked right into someone and maked them fall along with me. It was long raven-haired girl who I had bumped into, she stood up and looked at me with scorching violet eyes.

"G-gomen ne" I said, to me it seemed like I could hear her laugh, so I looked up to see that she was from a different school.

"It's all right I guess," She said in an even tone. "Oh, my name is Hino Rei by the way." **(A/N: that rhymed XD)**

"M-mine is Shizuko Rin." I nervously answered. _'Great, now she'll think I have a mental issue or something.'_

_(Rei's pov)_

_'Does this girl have problems or something' _I thought. Seriously, she can't be that shy can she? I looked at my watch, "Oh, shit! I gotta go and I think you should too. See ya!" I yelled before sprinting off to school, I wonder why I had a strange feeling I meet her before though.

_(Rin's pov)_

I looked at my watch, 8:55. WHAT! I had only five minutes to get to school and I live about five blocks away,_ 'I'm screwed.'_ I got to school sweaty and tired and I got there just in time before the teacher came in. "Good morning, class." She said, "Good morning, Etsuko-sensei." everyone said. "Today class we'll begin our lesson...." After that I just zoned out, answering every question she asked me correctly, but yet I really wasn't paying attention.

~RING!!!~**(A/N: my attemp at a bell)**

School was over and I haven't seen Rika yet today, actually I haven't seen her at all. I wonder what happen to her maybe she sick or something. I shook the thought away and started to walk home. Time seemed to go slower every step I took, when something caught my eye. It ws that girl from earlier, she was with some people though.

_(Rei's pov)_

I was talking to Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto about the latest monster attack's and how they have been appearing and disappearing in a matter of seconds, when that girl form earlier walked by. "Oh, it's you." I simply said to get her attention, she seemed so distant than before.

"Rei, you know her?" Makoto questioned

"Yeah, kinda." I said. The girl-Rin I think is her name-finally spoke.

"O-oh, um my name is Shizuko Rin, nice to meet you."

"My name is Usagi!" Usagi yelled, I know that she yelled because, 1. Rin stepped back and looked a little scared by the outbrust and 2. I was standing right next to her.

"Say it louder, I can't hear you from the ringing in my ear!" I yelled in her ear earning a cry of pain from her.

"Rei-chan is so mean." she whined, ugh baby.

"Okay... My name is Makoto."

"I'm Minako."

"Mine is Ami."

We all chatted for only a few minutes until Rin had to go. As she walked away I turned to the other girls, "I keep getting this strange feeling that I knew Rin before."

"Yeah, me too." Minako said, the other three nodded in agreement. Hm, I wonder who that Rin Shizuko girl really is.


	7. who are you?

_(Rei's pov)_

I was up thinking who that Shizuko girl is, she seemed so familiar. I knew I couldn't stay up any longer thinking about this. The next morning I got an idea. I called up the girls and told them the plan and after that was done I called Rin to meet me and the other girls in the park and that she could bring some friends. This is going to work, I think.

_(Rika's pov)_

I got a call from Rin saying that she wanted me to come meet some friends she made and that I could bring some one else to meet them, I guess. So, I decided I would bring Hikari.

"Hikari, want to come with me and my friend to the park?" I asked, she probably had to work so I doubt she'll say yes.

"Sure, I mean I have the day off so might as well." She said walking past me to go to the kitchen. I blinked a few times to make sure I heard her. I looked at her.

"What?"

"N-nothing" I said caught off guard, I shook off the feeling an went to go get ready.

_(At the park Rika's pov)_

I waited with Hikari standing next to me, She wore a light baby blue sundress with black tights and black ballet shoes. While I wore a white t-shirt that said 'Rock out baby' with a grey vest and grey skinny jeans and grey converses. We waited for Rin to show up when I heard my name being called.

"Rika!" Rin said running our way, she wore a light pink shirt with a black stirps and black skinny jeans with black flats with her bangs being held back with a pink head band.

"Hi, Rika-chan. Is that your sister?" Rin asked

"Yeah."

"My name is Hikari Kasumi." Hikari said, when she looked up seeing a group of girls coming our way. They were only three girls though, a raven-haired one, a blond one with a weird hairstyle, and another blond whose hair was held by a bow.

"Hey! These are your friends Rin-chan?" Asked the blond with the bow

" Yeah, this is Rika and her sister, Hikari."

"Hi," Hikari and me said simultaneously. We looked at eachother and then laughed. The other four girls looked at us like we were a pair of retards.

"Sorry, it's an inside joke." Explained Hikari. They made that 'Oh...' face.

"Well, my name is Minako." Said the blond with the bow

"My name is Rei."

"And I'm Usagi."

"So, why are we at the park anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we're here for the fair that's going on." Rei repiled. I looked around the place and sure enough there was a a fair happening right now. _'How come I didn't see that before?' _I thought.

_(After a few games and rides)_

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed

"It really was!" Minako said, while me and Mina talked, Rei was yelling at Usagi to stop being so clumsy with Hikari and Rin watching sweatdropping, We saw this huge monster-like lion thing scaring and almost eating the people of the fair. I looked at Rin and she nodded, we knew what we had to do but we couldn't do it infront of everyone. The monster lion thing headed towards us and it rammed me and Hikari up against a wall causing us to knock Rin into the ground. Rei, Minako, Usagi seemed to go get help when we suddenly saw a flash of red. It was a girl wearing a red and white sailor uniform who had just kicked the lion thing in the face causing it to let us go.

"W-who are you?" I asked weakly trying to catch my breath.


	8. they ARE sailor scouts PRT1

**kitten: **Yahoo! It's been a while hasn't it

**Hika:** Where have you been? Hiding from all the angry readers?

**kitten: **No. I've been doing school projects non stop for the past three weeks. So don't blame me for the short chapter.

**Hika: **Oh, I _will_ blame you.

**kitten: **Yeah, yeah. You're just mad that Shugo Chara ended.

**Hika:** And you're not!? I mean seriously!

**kitten: **Actually I am. I'm just not bitching about. _Yet._

**Hika: **Exactly. Enjoy the story!

**

* * *

**

_(Rika's pov)_

I looked at the girl, her raven hair cascaded down her back just like Rei.

_Wait a minute, that can't be Rei. She, Usagi, and Minako went to go get help. _I looked at red suited scout for any evidence when my train of thought was interupted by two blonds in sailor oufits, but I wasn't the only one who saw, Rin also seemed to see what was going on and from what I could see she was in a lot of pain. I tried to get up, but my left side and wrist were in so much pain I couldn't stand it, but I some how manged to get near her. The raven haired girl spoke,

"You should get out of here before your hurt."

"Well, I may look like I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm fine" I lied. I didn't need to be told something I already know. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question." She was going to reply but was cut off by the monster-lion leaping toward her, nearly knocking her down in the process, but she dodge it.

"Burning Mandala!" She yelled, once she did a circle of fire flew towards and hit then beast.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The blond in the orange and white sailor suit yelled, the chain wrapped around the monster-lion keep it in place. "Now, Sailor Moon!" She said to other blond, who nodded.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" She said waving a wand, that to me looked like a toy, released a powerful amount of energy that turned the monster-lion into dust.

"Wow," Was all I could say.

"I'm Sailor Mars," Sailor Mars said to me and Rin who stared in amazment.

"I'm Sailor Venus,"

"I'm Sailor Moon."

"Uh-" Rin and I said unison, "Hikari!" I yelled, realizing that she was no where to be found. I started looking all over the place,

"Rika-chan, wait-" Rin tried to get to my attention, but I wasn't listening. I had to to find Hikari, she and I are only family we have.

"RIKA! Look out!" Rin screamed.

"Wha-" Was all I could get out before be knocked right off my feet, hitting the ground. Hard. A big black shadow was hovering over me, the same evil and vicious figure that was in my dreams. "N-no, H-hikari." I whispered. The evil Hikari look - alike smirked at me.

"Leave her alone!" Sailor Moon yelled, she had kicked it in the face, but it grabbed her by her leg and threw her into a tree.

"AH!" Sailor Moon screamed in pain.

"Ah, hell no!" Sailor Mars cursed, running towards the evil look alike with Venus trailing behind her. The look alike shot a blast of energy towards both scouts. making them fall to the ground.

"Rin, let's go." I spoke. She nodded. We held our wrists out,

"RedMist crystal power make - up!"

"Tranquil crystal power make - up!"

_(Rei's pov)_

I knew something was strange about those girls. They transformed infront of us to protect us. I couldn't believe that they were sailor scouts!


	9. update

**Kitten2412: Hey, everyone. I know that I haven't been updating the story and that some of you are wonder if I'm ever going to. I AM going to continue with the story and I've been work on a couple of other stories *not about Sailor Moon* I've got this one idea about a little mash up with Megami33/36, Roll002, and KrisRix's Sailor Moon Abridged with my Scout's Next Generation and I'm wondering if I should do it. (Leave a review if you think I should) (And here's a link to SMA if you don't know what it is: www . youtube . com / watch?v=usay2k8KSFY)**

**Anyway, I will be updating as soon as possible once I get myself together. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Sma and Sng 1

**Kitten:** Hey everyone, and welcome to your doom! MWAHAHAHA! Just kidding (not). Today you will be enter the world of insanity(my mind) featuring the Sma crew's Sailor Scouts and My Sng Sailor Scouts (so far). I will be doing this every time there is a new scout in my story.

**Hikari:** Kitten2412 does NOT own Sailor Moon

**Rika:** She does NOT own SMA

**Rin: **She DOES own SNG

**Kitten:** I also DON'T own any other material that's mention (unless I say so).

**All: **Ready, set, Enjoy!

* * *

Warning: This chapter may contain some explict lines and/or phrases. Please know that if your reading this -

Raye:THAT YOUR A *beep*ING DOPE!

Amy: Raye, I don't think therapy is working.

Raye: THERAPY IS FOR THE WEAK AND USELESS, LIKE YOU! *points finger at Amy*

Lita: I can agree with you there, homie.

Amy: You guys suck!

Serena: What's that Amy? I can't hear you!

Mina: Like guys! There's like people over there staring over there. *points to the right*

Hikari: Oh. My. *beep*ing. Gosh. We have to spend all day with these sluts.

Raye: Oh, and your not one.

Hikari: Shut it, you demonic bitch!

Raye: MAKE ME YOU BLUE HAIRED FISH!

Hikari: Wha- Blue haired fish?

Rika: Yeah, Kitten couldn't think of anything better.

Kitten2412: Hey! I don't have to take this. *walks away*

Serena: Oh, crap what are we suppose to do now?

Rin and Amy: We could read.

Everyone(including me): ...

Rin: Never mind...

Mina: Ooh, I could like sing for you! okay, *clears throat* *sings off key* _Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. _**(A/N: Don't own)**

Lita: Yo! Someone shut that heffa' up!

Raye: OH GOD! Someone MAKE IT STOP!

(screams from everyone)

Mina: So, did you guys like like it?

Rika: The *beep* is wrong with this bitch?

Serena: Ooh, Cake! Om nom nom nom!

Hikari: And the fat one.

Serena: Hey, I'm not fat! I'm big boned

Luna: Serena, your not big boned, cause if you were then we would all be dead because you would've caused a massive earthquake.

Serena: God, Luna. You don't have to be such a bitch.

Artemis: Can you Barbies please shut up!

Lita: Yea, Why we here anyway?

Kitten: That's an awesome question, Lita. It's cause your my new pets! *triumphant smile*

Raye: Hell. No.

Kitten: Whhhhhyyyyy? RAAAYYYEEE?

Raye: SHUT THE HELL UP! Jesus.

Jesus: Hey,

Raye: What? Not now, Dammit.

Jesus: Okay, see ya.

Hikari: W-was that Jesus?

Serena: Yeah, he comes around once in a while.

Rika: That's *beep*ing awesome!

Mina: You know what's really awesome; Glitter! I wish I could like piss glitter.

Raye: I can make you piss red.

Mina: Really? Will there be glitter in it?

Rin: Wait. Before Raye guts Mina like a fish, Shouldn't we introduce oursevles? I mean, all we did so far was argue and piss eachother off.

Mina: Yeah, we should. I'll like start us off, I'm-

Serena: Like hell you will! I'm star of all this shit. *turns to audience* Hey, kids! I am the super awesome and smexy Sailor Moon!

Raye: Ha. Awesome and smexy? More horrible and disgusting.

(Everyone except Serena laughs)

Serena: You're all Bitches

Raye: Whatever. Hey, kiddies! I'm the super cool and amazing Sailor Mars! Feel the burn, bitches!

Amy: I'm the smart and-

Raye: No one cares.

Amy: aw,

Lita: What's up, home skillet biscuits! I'm Sailor Jupiter, yo.

Mina: And I'm like Sailor Venus, giggle!

Rika: *stares* Uh, I'm Rika and I'm Sailor Red Mist

Rin: I'm Sailor Tranquility

Hikari: And I... have no henshi(yet).

Raye: Ha!

Hikari: Shut it!

Luna: Oh my god, is that?

Artemis: It is.

Everyone: What?

Mr. Pancake: Love, Sex, And Magic!

Everyone: Huh?

Raye: *to Mr. Pancake* Who the *beep* are you?

Mr. Pancake: Who am I? Who are you, man?

Serena: OMG! It's Mr. Pancake! *squeals*

Raye: What the *beep*. How the hell did- oh his name has pancake in it.

Serena: What's that suppose to mean?

Raye: It means your fat ass and your the only one to know who the hell he is.

Serena: Bitch.

Mr. Pancake: Uh, I could leave.

Talking Cauldron: Random fact: 01389 Darien is a pedophile

Hikari: What the *beep*? When the hell did you get here?

Talking Cauldron: What'd you except, This is a stupid fanfiction.

Kitten: Son of a bitch! * throws Cauldron in a volcano that just happen to appear*

*everyone looks at Kitten*

Kitten: What?

Everyone: *mumbles*

- about an hour later -

Hikari: I'm so bored

Rika: You could have gone with Raye to sacrifice hobos.

Hikari: That's *beep*ing retarded.

*Mina walks in with like a boat load of makeup and clothes8

Mina: Let's like play Dress up!

*Raye walks with bloody hands*

Raye: No.

Everyone: No

Mina: Aw, come on guys it's so totally like boring. At least try it.

Hikari: Alright, but Raye goes first.

Raye: Wha- *gets pushed and tied down to a chair*

Mina: Yay! We're like gonna have so much fun!

Raye: Let go of me you stupid Bitch! *beep*

*Raye struggling and cursing like crazy while Mina sings happily*

Serena: Uh, ok so..

*Raye screams in background.*

Hikari: So... Lita your so big and tall like a man.

Lita: *in a deep voice* That's because I used to be one.

Rika: What?

Lita: *regular voice* Nothing.

Rin: Okay,

Mina: She's like totally done!

*Raye walks in looking like she was ran over by a truck then got pissed on by a dog then kissed a by a hobo who had dirty ass beard.*

Raye: I'm going *beep* kill you! *Chases Mina with a knife*

Rika: Uh, I think we have to go before Raye kills Mina for real.

*Glass smashes and Mina screams*

Mina: Like someone help me!

*Kitten watching the chase with popcorn*

Kitten: Uh ok maybe this was a bad idea letting in here.

*Crash!*

Kitten: Ah well.

*Screams in backgroud and shouts and pleading*

Kitten: See ya next time! *waves bye*


	11. Author's note

**Kitten: Hey guys, I WILL try to update as soon as I can, but I need your help with song selection for Rivals or Romance. I need a song for the guys and a song for the girls, I have a few ideas, but I was wondering if any of you have an idea for a song for me to use in the story, and if you do please PM me and tell me what it is and I will try to give you guys an update on that and SNG. Please forgive me for the inconvenience.**


	12. they ARE sailor scouts PRT 2

********

****

****

**Kitten: Heya! What's up Chick-peas? **

**Hikari: Where the Hell- You know what, never mind.**

**Kitten: What? Why?**

**Hikari: Because your just gonna make excuses and nobody wants to hear them. So, just get on with story.**

**Kitten: But- *Hikari glares* Ok, I don't own anything except SNG and my oc's.**

**Hikari: Enjoy, I guess.**

**Kitten: Just so know: This story takes place around the time in the Sailor Moon S era to the Stars era. So, yeah. Read it, thanks!**

* * *

_Recap_

_I knew something was strange about those girls. They transformed infront of us to protect us. I couldn't believe that they were sailor scouts!_

_(Rei's pov)_

Those girls, who knew they were sailor scouts. I watched as they started sprinting towards the shadowy figure. I got up from my previous position to check if Sailor Moon was okay.

"Sailor Mars, stay down!" Rin/Sailor Tranquility yelled. When she said that, a huge enegry ball came at me and I didn't have enough time to duck, -so I stood there ready for the blast to hit, but it never did.

"Rika!" Sailor Tranquility yelled.

I looked up seeing Rika stand infront of me.

"Go!" She ordered.

I did as she said, she stood there and took the blast and it amazed me that she did that, I mean, we didn't even know each other well.

_(Normal pov)_

"Rika! What are you doing!" Rin yelled.

"Just- AHH!" Rika was cut off by the intensity of the shadow's blast increasing, which undid her transformation. The shadow smirked at this.

"HIKARI!" Rika screamed from agony. The shadow's bloody red eyes widen, they flashed from red to blue for only a second.

"Huh?" Venus said.

"We've gotta help her!" Tranquility, spoke with tears in her eyes, ready to fall any moment.

"She's right. Fire Soul Bird!" Mars yelled. The attack hit directly at the target, the monster's right arm, leaving Rika unconscious. The monster screeched at the scouts and suddenly vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

"Rika! Rika! Are you alright?" Tranquility asked. Rika's eyes slowly began to open. In a daze, Rika stared blankly at Rin.

"W-where's H-hikari?" Rika weakly said.

"We're looking for her right now." Tranquility spoke softly. The search for Hikari wasn't as futile as Rin had thought. Actually, they had found Hikari unconscious under a tree, with cuts and a brusied right arm. She seemed to be in more pain than Rika. Sailor Moon contacted a person named Luna and told her everything that had happened. Since the fight, Rin transformed back to her orignal state, with Rika's head resting on her lap so she could make sure she was alright. The scouts didn't know if they should transform infront of the three girls or not. But, they did anyway knowing that it was only fair. Rin gasped since she was the only one still awake from the ordeal.

"Y-you guys are t-the-"

"Yes, but will you keep it a secret?" Minako cut in Rin's spazz moment.

"Of course. And you will too?" Rin replied.

"You bet!" Usagi said all cheery which made the other three sweatdrop.

"Uh," Was what came out of Hikari's mouth as she rubbed her aching head. "What?" Was all she said before looking at her unconscious little sister. "What happened? Rika!" She yelled.

"She's fine, she's just sleeping." Rin assured the worrisome teen. Hikari breathed a sigh of relief.

_(Atsuko's pov)_

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily, and turned towards the violet haired girl next to me. "It's coming." I spoke softly as my pink eyes met her dark purple ones.

"They'll met us soon." She spoke in her usual second soprano voice. She grabbed my tense hand and entwined my fingers with hers. My hand and experssion softened.

"As long as your by my side?" I asked.

"Right." She replied.

_- To be continued -_


	13. Please read: author's note

**Kitten2412: ****Hello, everyone. I'm very sorry to say that I won't be able to update any of my stories this weekend, due to the fact of projects are due and homework. I really need to get good grades this year, so I probably won't update as much. I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad, I promise to update as soon as I can. So, don't worry. I WILL update, just not right now. Thank you for your patience and support.**


	14. It's you

**Kitt: I did it! **

**Rin: You did what? **

**Hika: She finally got a life.**

**Kitt: -_- That's not it. But even you, Hikari, can not ruin my mood. **

**Rin: So, what is it?**

**Kitt: I got a 'B' on my semester exam giving me a 'A' in algebra! WOOHOO~**

**Rin: Great!**

**Hika: Whateveas. Get on with the story plz.**

**Kitt: Sigh..fine. Quick note: Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm trying to squeeze in some story writing with school and blah, blah, blah.**

**Rin & Hika: Kitten2412 does not own SM or any other content. They all belong to their respected owners. She does own SNG and its characters.**

**Rin, Hika, and Kitt: Enjoy & R&R please!**

_

* * *

_

-Next day at school Rika's pov-

"Man, I'm tired." I yawned. I was walking with Rin-chan as we headed off to school.

After the fight with the monster, I woke up in my room, fully dressed in my pajamas, sprawled out on my bed as usual. I went down stairs to see Hikari passed out on the couch, exhausted. I didn't bother to wake her up to get ready for school, so I just got dressed, ate breakfast, and left. Rin had told me about Usagi and the others being the sailor scouts. I was dumbfounded to hear that; I mean, who wouldn't be? Anyway, as we made it towards the gate of Avaron Academy, there was a commotion through out the courtyard.

"What's going on here, Raiden-kun?" Rin inquired.

"Eh? You didn't hear about... R-rika-c-chan!" Tamotsu shrieked noticing me and ignoring Rin's question.

"Hello, Tamotsu-kun. Um, what's going on here."

"Oh. Uh, there's some new students coming from Kohaku Private School. Their names are Chika-san and Masami-san, I don't know their first names." he stated, as if he'd just given a full report on them.

"Hm," Rin thought. I looked at her, she seemed to not comprehend what was going on. She noticed me staring at her and flashed a sweet smile and I smiled back. Soon enough, The crowd seemed to spread apart as the mystery students came towards us three. Now I know why the whole school were so interested in these two; they were BEAUTIFUL. There was a tall, svelte girl with long pink hair that reached her lower back. Her light pink orbs shown excitement towards all this attention. If her eyes didn't draw the attention, then her body sure did. She was tall and slim, for sure, but her chest seemed to be the main attraction along with her nicely shaped figure. The other girl, was a violet haired beauty. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with the rest of her locks down cascading down her back. Her light purple eyes seemed bored as she stared our way. She was _much _smaller compared to the other girl, but still beautiful in her own special way.

"So you're the new kids, huh?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Yeah," the violet haired chick said as she eyed me.

"Well, I'm Shizuko Rin, and these are my friends Raiden-kun and Rika-chan." Rin sweat dropped, hoping to change the subject.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chika Atsuko and this my friend Masami Kei." Atsuko said as she shook hands with all of us. She nudged Kei to do the same and she did, except when she shook my hand she seemed to squeeze it too tight, as well did I. We stood there like that for a few minutes and soon enough, people started to gossip.

"Rika-san and one of the new girls seem to be in a duel." one girl whispered.

"I think that they have some sort of yuri thing going on. Hot." one boy spoke to his friend. Pervert. We quickly let go of each others hand and turned our heads in the other direction.

"Um, Rika-chan what's wrong?" Tamotsu asked.

"Nothing." I simply said. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Sigh, this is gonna be a long day.

_-After School-_

I HATE THAT TRAMPY, PIG-FACED BIMBO! If you hadn't noticed, I was pissed of at that purple-headed demon. She's so stuck up and moody! She tried her hardest to embarrass me ALL DAY LONG. Seriously, she tried to trip me in gym and nearly pushed me down the stairs as I was walking to class. I'll get her back, though. Currently, I was walking home by myself because Rin said she needed to stay after school to talk to one of Tamo-kun's friend, uh... Daichi, I think. Anyway, I noticed something, it seems that Hikari has been getting sick a lot. She hasn't been the same since the beast attack and that shadow... it really freaks me out. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, due to my overworked mind, I collided into someone causing them and me to fall.

"Ow..."

"Gomenasai!" I apologized

"That hurt, you klutz." Wait a minute...I'd know that horrid, pitchy voice anywhere.

"Masami," I growled.

"I see you're angry, too bad I don't care." _it _spat before flipping _its _hair and strutting away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I shouted, not caring how many people were watching. I mean she just walked away from me as if she did nothing!

"Where do you think? Home, idiot. I don't need to waste my time with you, I have things to do." Masami said as she walked out of sight. I stood there, little bit upset from the confrontation. I finally proceeded to walk home when, again, I bumped into someone.

"Gomen ne," the mystery person said as they helped me up. I looked up into familiar light pink eyes and said, "Chika-san."

"Oh, Rika-san? Sorry about that." she smiled.

"It's okay." I smiled back.

"Have you seen- hey, are you ok? You don't look to good." Chika-san asked.

"What do you mean? I feel fine." I said

"If you say so. Anyway, have you seen Kei around? She left before I could talk to her." she seemed anxious.

"Yeah, she said she was going home." I spoke. She smiled at me and I smiled back. My face fell when I saw a light pink pendent around Chika-san's neck.

"That- are you a sail-" I stopped speaking when a wave of pain hit my head. "Aah!" I screamed.

"Rika? What's wrong?" Chika-san terrifiedly asked and I clutched my head in response.

"It hurts!" I cried.

"What hurts?" she asked once more. I looked at Chika-san, she looked like she was asking me something but I couldn't hear her. And soon enough, everything was engulfed in blackness.

...

_"Heh...heh...hahaha!"_

I woke up in a dark chamber of some sorts, hearing laughter. I didn't know why but I was scared; scared for my life in this room. I looked all around me and couldn't recognize anything. I couldn't remember what happened to me. I tried to get up but alas, I failed at that attemp. I noticed I was no longer in my school uniform but my princess attire. I sat there hoping that something could at least tell me what happen to me.

_"It seems my little princess has woken from her beauty sleep."_

"W-who's there?" I demanded.

_"My, my, don't tell me you've forgotten me already." _the mystery voice beckoned.

I stayed silent for a moment until I finally conjured up the words in my mind, "Look, who ever you are, I don't know what you want, but you better let me out of here." The mystery person finally reveiled themselves. I sat there, shocked, as the ominous figured loomed over me. It was the same figure from the park and in my dream. "I-it's y-you..." The beast came closer grasped my chin to make sure I was looking directly into its blood-red, cat-like eyes.

_"So you didn't forget me." _

_-To be continued-_


End file.
